Trouble For Me
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Basically, Sonny and Chad are having some thoughts about each other; they should know that it would only end in trouble for the pair of them... Channy! One-shot! More details of layout inside of story! NOT a songfic! :  Like it? Hate it? Just rate it! ;D


**Ok guys, so here I am with more Channy for you lovely people! But, I'm gonna try something a little different; what I'm gonna do is - Oh, I should probably say that this story is inspired by music, but is NOT a songfic, if that makes sense! - pick lines from the song that I've chosen to write about (Trouble for me, by Britney Speares) **

**Why did I choose this song you ask? Well, y'see, I go to a fast dancing club and we were dancing to this song. Because I wanted to practise the dance, I searched for it on youtube, but the only versions that weren't pitched (because of copyright) were lyric videos, and I listened to it a couple of times before dancing to it and immediately though of "Channy". I don't know why because really, it's a little bit of a vulgar theme, but either way, now that I had got this idea in my head, I couldn't let it go, so decided to write it instead and see how things went! Hopefully, good enough! :)**

**Just to explain it, I will format the story like this:**

_**"Lyrics of choice"**_

Small story _about _the lyrics.

**There will be about eight sets of lyrics, that will vary in length and content. Also the complexity of the context aswell! So hopefully there will be enough for you to read and a nice switch between random words and such. If you still don't understand, you will when you see how it is formatted throughout the story; then it will come to you! :3**

**Enjoy! Review? :)**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

_**"You got that look that you know you're real bad; yeah, baby you're right..."**_

"What should I do Tawni?" Sonny cried, deperate for some guidance to the situation.

"Geez, I'm a perfect role model, _not _an agony aunt!" Tawni had replied, whilst lazily examining her finger nails. Begining to feel irritated, Sonny cautiously edged her hand towards the blondes mirror that was resting in her palm, and snatched it suddenly.

"Hey!" She whined, immediately trying to grab it back, only for her fingers to close around nothing but the ghostly emptiness of air.

"Come on Tawni! Help me!" Sonny urged, pleading the selfish blonde with all her strength.

"I don't know! Maybe you should just tell him, Sonny?" responded Tawni, as she reached for her mirror again.

"Come on! Try to help me. Don't just throw random ideas at me!" The dark haired female begged, an agitated feeling begining to brew in her stomach.

"Oh it won't be just ideas I'll be throwing at you if you don't give me my mirror back right now!" Tawni shrieked, glancing at her boot with warning. Sonny gulped and weakly handed the object back to the expectant hands of the impatient blonde sitting opposite her.

"But I meant what I said Son, maybe you should just tell him what's bugging you?" Tawni offered, looking deadly serious this time.

"Tell who what?" Another voice came from the door. A male, smooth, melodious voice at that and Sonny's heart stopped dead for a second, knowing exactly who it was.

"Mind your own business, Chad!" Tawni snapped, leaving the room stroppily, stamping all the way.

"So, what's with her?" Chad chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as if embarrassed or flustered about something.

"Well, it _is_ Tawni." Sonny offered with a smile and Chad returned it briefly, before sitting on the small couch and regaining his "bad-boy" expression as he propped his feet up on the table as if he owned the place or something.

Taking a second to look at him properly, he truly was rather desirable as far as females' fantasies go: perfect skin, bright, expressive eyes, pointed (but not too much!) nose and lips that could pull any expression they wanted without fail. Right now, you ask?

Well, this one was her personal favourite, his "bad-boy" expression. Little did he know it, he obliviously made her excited by simply being himself. His arms were always either folded or behind his head as he spoke in either a husky, low tone, or a nonchalent, confident swagger-worthy tone. His mouth was always curled into the perfect smirk as he stared at Sonny either with narrowed eyes filled with venom, or an undeniable flicker of interest in what she had to say. It all depended on what mood he was in and how he wanted to treat her.

Apparently, he was in his over-confident, swagger-worthy mood today...

_**"Everybody loves you! Baby, you're the king of the night..."**_

Sonny watched in digust as her mother watched 'Mackenzie Falls', sitting on the edge of her seat with anticipation. She was constantly screaming at the Telly whilst the show was playing and Sonny could do nothing more than stare, mouth agape and eyes wide open.

"Mom!" She cried, astonished.

"What?," Connie questioned. "Oh come on, you know it's great!" She tried to make a joke of it. But Sonny was definitely not laughing; in fact, she wasn't even smiling. She was far from it; Sonny was seething! At that second, convieniently for Sonny, the adverts came on and Connie let out a groan.

"How could you betray me like that?" Sonny demanded dramatically, extending her arms to her mother in disbelief, as her eyes caught a flicker of the notorious 'Chad Dylan Cooper', his bright blue eyes and his long blonde hair catching her attention instantly; well with such a vibrant nature about them, how could she miss them? Though she knew that he posed his features arrogantly and smugly, which only made the girl fan-base fall harder for him. In fact, it was pretty normal for Chad to be a girls crush when between the ages of thirteen and twenty one! (and even some beyond that, but, yeah, that's beside the point...) And that statistic, no matter how much she tried to deny it, applied to Sonny too. And she hated that it did!

"What do you mean, honey?" Connie asked, though Sonny could see that she really wasn't listening to her, more so the television.

Sonny felt like screaming, _"Oh, don't you 'Honey' me!" _but she quickly decided against it, realising that she would only get into trouble. You're not supposed to be watching the enemies show!" She cried instead, settling for this just-as-good statement instead.

"Enemies? I thought you like Chad." Connie quizzed. Her face was a twisted combination of confusion and condescendence (mock!), as she stared Sonny over with knowing eyes.

"Me? Like _Chad_? Mom, do you even know me at all? I _hate _him!" Sonny yelled, unable to keep her voice from raising, not because she wanted to be disrespectful to her mother, but because the idea seemed so possible in her mind that it scared her into being utterly and completely defnesive. She couldn't let her mother know that she was once considering it; her and Chad. But he was a self-centered jerk that couldn't make time for anyone besides himself, so why should she make time for him? Or maybe, despite him being the cockiest Hollywood star that she had ever known to exist on the face of this planet, what if he didn't particularly like making moves; what if he preferred girls making moves on him. To Sonny, it made perfect sense seen as though it would stroke his ego too...

"Whatever you say Sonny. You talk an awful lot about him for someone who 'doesn't like him'." Her mother chided and Sonny fell quiet. Did she really talk about him that much? Still, she still couldn't grasp the concept of her mother betraying her like that and watching the one and only "Chad Dylan Cooper" show, like he was the king of good drama shows...

"Fine!" She exclaimed and waited. Silence. "I'm going to my room!" She snapped and stalked off up the stairs and too her room.

Still, the word that she had just said, "fine", sounded strange when there wasn't an immediate response of "fine" straight afterwards...

_**"Me and you, we're a disaster..."**_

"Chad, leave it, alright?" Sonny irately questioned. Let's just say that Sonny wasn't actually enjoying her assignment...

"No can do, I'm afraid. Obviously, I knew all along that one day you'd be hooked on the greatest actor ever, but I didn't know it would be quite so soon." Chad teased her, following her around wherever she walked. It was really starting to annoy her! He thought that just because they would be working together on a scene for a "Mackenzie Falls" scene (much to her dismay! She was returning the favour for him working on So Random! for a single sketch.) , that he had the authority to boss her around like some disobediant puppy. Well, it wasn't happening!

"I'm not hooked ok? I didn't mean it like that!" Sonny insisted, but could feel his stare bore into her back and she could sense the disbelief radiating from his thin body.

"Hmm, "Oh Mackenzie - that's me in the scene - , I think that what you did back there was really amazing!" indicates that you actually _do _have a thing for me." Chad grinned, leaning cooly on his dressing room door frame. She sat in his high directors chair and fiddled with her fingers, trying her best not to lose her temper.

"Chad, that was a line in the script." She responded flatly, trying to seem uninterested. But she was failing; truth be told, she was very, _very _interested in what Chad was saying to her, because it only proved her point about how his mind worked: It constantly revolved around himself. But still, she defiantly wore the look that screamed distaste confidently across her face. She was not about to give in to him for a second time that day.

"I saw the feeling in your eyes!" Chad exclaimed, making Sonny look up at him with a squint of the eyes.

"What?" She also exclaimed, secretly anticipating his answer for her this time.

"What, you expect me to believe that you're a good enough actor to pull off such realistic emotion?" Chad pressed, turning his back on the smug female in front of him.

"Sure, seen as though I _did_!" Sonny retorted cockily with a defiant frown.

"Really Sonny? _Really?_" Chad repeated with his smooth voice, staring at her skeptically. She silently said the words over and over in her head, relishing in the familiarity of the snide words. However, she noticed that, without leaving the boundaries of their "enemie-ship", his voice was actually one of her favourite sounds. She was sure that she could feel itself pushing it up to her absolute favourite - if she was completely honest with herself, which she wasn't at the moment. Y'see, the truth would only hurt her; she knew that she was in love with Chad, but until she admitted it to herself and came to terms with her feelings, it was still fairly easy to engage in their usual arguments and daily exchanges. Give or take a skip of her heart or a hitched breath when she felt him close in on her, obliviously making her mind whirl with questions. Innocence was the only way to go, she supposed...

And little did she know that he only fuelled their disastrous relationship by returning her feelings...

_**"And you're only a danger to me!~"**_

He was the Hollywood bad-boy, and she was known as the sweet, idea-maker; it could never work between them... could it?

He was self-concious, egotistical and a complete jerk-throb whenever the cameras weren't around. She was innocent and easy to fool, yet sharp to the point and aware of where the limits to any sitaution were; a tasteful combination to say the least. But together, they wouldn't work, would they?

Or was it possible, that, a little danger was needed in Sonny's otherwise plesant lifestyle? And Chad was in need of some humility? Maybe they would - could - cancel each other out, but the pair of them, despite knowing these facts, kept their feelings hidden, both of them too stubborn to admit anything to the other with the fear of being put down any more than they already did.

But Sonny believed that she only acted in correspondence to Chad's difficult behaviour, afterall.

"Sonny." He said coldly, his eyes fixated to hers, making her feel slightly uneasy.

"Chad." She responded dully, refusing to be phased by his unfriendly demeanur. To her, it was just a cover-up and nothing more. When they were alone, he was, excluding bigoted comments, rather plesant towards her. Gentlemanly if you will, and Sonny always felt thrilled when he was in one of his rare moods.

Chad believed that she was too good for _So Random! _and that she deserved something better, like _Mackenzie Falls_. Or at least something that complimented her talent; of course, he'd always have too much pride to tell her in person, but he would always drop her hints to work him out with, though he knew that he shouldn't. Those little mistakes he made cost him dearly; whether it was an uncomfortable, awkward exchange between himself and Sonny, to confessing a small piece of information that gave her power against him. So, to him, it was only logical that he should snap at her and hide everything, for fear of her using it against him and maing him out to weak and easily manipulative. No, he wouldn't have that. Not when he already had a leading role to take care of in his own starring show!

"I believe she's not a good enough actor to lie this convincingly." He has stumbled carelessly when he had felt her hands skim his chest as she gripped the thick material of his robe in between her thin fingers. He had willingly held her close to him, the ever- present feeling of acting returning to him; it felt just like a scene from _Mackenzie Falls_, his preferred magic.

Sonny had done nothing but grin, as she continued to hold him close to her, his arm wrapping dramatically around her waist with the rare oppurtunity.

Yes, they had both decided that they were a danger to the others persona, and so tried to avoid the truth, even though it was inevitable. Even if they didn't realise it yet...

_**"Sweet talk, here we go. Tell me something credible..."**_

Rude.

That was definitely a word that she linked to Chad regarding a daily basis!

"Chad, you couldn't compliment anybody meaningfully if you tried, because you're always so full of yourself." Sonny commented sarcastically, turning her back on the baffled actor, the male just standing there with an open mouth,as if the idea disgusted him completely.

"Of course I can Sonny. If there's something nice to say, then I'll say it!" Chad defended himself, walking around Sonny and arriving at her front again as to look in her eyes while he talked to her.

"Really Chad? Well, let's see then. Say something, _anything_, positive about... Tawni." Sonny smiled, throwing a random example his way, in which he blinked at. Then, with a chuckle, he said in his usual cocky tone:

"Sonny, I said _if _there's something nice to say, then I'll say it."

A brief silence passed, both occupants of the room simply staring at each other; one face was smeared with disbelief, whilst the other was covered with what looked like an apoligetic look of some sort. Most unusual.

"Fine, what about me then?" The black haired girl tried, encouraging him minutely, though she figured that he had all the confidence he needed within his massive ego of his!

"Uh, Sonny, you haven't been as annoying as yesterday?" Chad offered with a grin, stretching his arms out in a defeated manner. Sonny narrowed her eyes at him and he shrugged, rolling his deep blue eyes at her for a little effect. Oh it affected her alright! He began to edge away to leave, but he grabbed the very end of his blazer and pulled him back to his spot in front of her with a sigh.

"Ha, ha, funny," Sonny commented dryly, grabbing his shoulders and staring at him intensely, willing him to conecentrate throught he silenece. "Seriously now Chad. Just think of something to comment on and say it." She explained. "And it has to be a good thing!" She added quickly!

"Ok, uh, let me think..." Chad trailed, studying her face hard, his eyes inspecting her face sternly, his determination to find something to say stronger than ever. Sonny could tell that underneath his calm poker-face, he really was quite uncomfortable. She didn't expect much the first time around anyways.

"Your eyes are... nice." He mumbled, looking down at the floor, uncomfortable and Sonny cracked a grin. Kind of weak from how intense he was looking at her, but it was a start!

"Sort of. Please Cooper, tell me you can do it better than that." She taunted him and his head snapped up, his eyes hard as he glared at her defiantly.

"Of course I can do better than that!" He assured with an egotistical smirk. Then softening his countenance, he stood straight and took a step towards her, bent his knee's slightly so that he was directly in front of her face with his own and tried again. _"Think big. Think dramatic. Think... Mackenzie Falls..." _ His mind whispered to him.

"Oh Sonny, your face, perfect beyond words. Your eyes are so bright, no star in the night sky stands a chance." He murmured, concentrating hard as he allowed the words he felt were correct to flow from his mouth, like a scene from a movie or something of the equivalent. Deciding to venture further, he stuck a hand out and brushed her face gently, being careful not to startle her more than he already had. Cautiously dragging his fingers down her face, he nodded, content. His hand flopped down to his side again and he continued.

"Your skin? Soft and pleasant to the touch and your smell, although not completely defined, is most definitely intoxicating." He paused, feeling slightly more nervous - no wait, Chad Dylan Cooper was never nervous! It wasn't in his character; but was this? These things about Sonny, were they just to prove her wrong, or could he somehow, deep inside of his heart, mean them?

"Ch-Chad..." Sonny stumbled breathlessly.

"Shh... Don't speak. I'm not done yet." He grinned, concentrating extremely hard. Hey, he should have his share of fun, he realised and pulled her by the waist into his body, which she gasped to in response. What did this even mean to him? He knew that there was a strange feeling in his chest, whether he felt that way conciously or not.

_Think Mackenzie Falls..._

"Hmm, both warming and comfortable. A beautiful combination to go with such a beautiful lady. And lets not forget this." He stated with a smirk, tugging her hair, though it was neither hard nor violent. Then, without warning, he kissed her cheek lightly, only so much as to brush his lips against her blinked rapidly, a blush begining to form on her face and Chad smirked deeper; no one, afterall, could resist the charm of Chad Dylan Cooper...

_**"You drive me crazy everytime I smell your cigarettes and cologne..." (Excluding the cigerette thing obviously!)**_

Yes, personal preference was always important when it came to everybody's personal scent; the one that they couldn't change whether they used fancy perfumes or expensive body washes and such.

So, was it wrong to find your enemies scent _deeply _attractive? Or could it be a natural feeling that everyone experianced some time or other. Hopefully, it was the latter, thought Chad.

He couldn't help it; Sonny just smelt... great, always. And it was driving him mad. Such an intoxicating scent should be acted upon right? Or maybe it was meant for pleasing people deliberately? But, either way, it shouldn't please him! He hated her... didn't he? Or maybe, if he kept lying to himself, he would only end up in more trouble with himself and his own wants and desires.

But he had to lie; because that's the way that he got by. By denying theories that were thrown into his face. It was all part of being a superstar.

And Sonny?

Don't even get her started on Chad's scent. She couldn't even place it, like him. She couldn't place Chad in general; no thinking required!

So why on earth did she find the smell simply so captivating? She hated him... didn't she? Or maybe, if she lied to herself for long enough, she would cave into a huge mess of bits of pieces, which was, coincidentally, how she felt now. She honestly didn't know how to deal with Chad right now. Her mind always went through the times that he was kind and considerate, caring and actually stood a chance of being really liked by anyone! But that was shadowed by his usual way of behaving: Smug, egotistical, and sarcastic to a T. Or an S, which ever!

And she was jokey and sensitive, but she never allowed herself to be treated like a doormat, so how could they even contrast?

Either way, without fail, they found each other attractive when it came to the scent department...

_**"I'll do whatever you ask for!"**_

Neither of them were easily persuaded by the other, but they always somehow stretched to please the other without knowing it.

Little did Chad know that Sonny loved it when he stumbled and stuttered on the rare occasion, and while he felt very stupid, she felt very, _very _happy. Because for once, the perfect one had messed up and she silently begged that it had given him some insight to _real _life, not an acting set or a TV program. But Chad founf himself doing it more often nowadays, without even meaning to. He knew how to respond to every one of her little remarks, and yet, he was messing up! How on earth...? _Why_?

"Whatever Chad. You just think you're so brilliant, when in reality, you're nothing more than a smug jerk-face." Sonny had commented with disinterest, though that usual spark of sarcasm had undeniabley made itself present when speaking to him.

Nothing. Why couldn't he say anything? Because it was true? Of course not! Alot of the other stuff she ever whined on about was true aswell. So what then...?

"What's wrong Chad? Jerk got your tounge?" Sonny smirked and began to walk away from him, him doing nothing more than watching her.

"Hey Sonny!" He shouted after her and she curiously turned around.

_Resort to the expected... At least you'll have something to say..._

"Fine." He smiled and Sonny watched him walk away from her, that same confident "hop" in his step.

"Well... Fine!" She yelled after him, but he didn't respond. Little did she know that he was grinning to himself; probably the biggest smile that he had ever worn on his face in his life!

He _had _to stop messing up! It was going to give her ideas. If she didn't have any already.

"Good..." He whispered to himself, glad that he had had the final say.

And little did Sonny know, that the thing that got the most to Chad was the way she retaliated every single time against him...

_**"That's why you're so good for everybody else, but you're trouble for me!~"**_

"Why don't you just give it a try, Sonny?" Chad asked with a grin. Why couldn't he just _try _and stop annoying her?

"Chad, I'm _not _watching _Mackenzie Falls _with you!" retorted Sonny, an angry expression on her face.

"Why not?" He questioned with a somewhat hurt vibe in his voice, though his face stayed the same annoying arrangement of calm, cool and collected. She wanted nothing more than to give him something to make him shocked, uneasy or annoyed; it would be a refreshing change from his over-confident, smug face that always stuck around to pick a fight with her.

"Because I'm not betraying _So Random! _like that! Besides, why would I want to watch your tacky show anyway?" She replied with a look of distaste. She fiddled around with her fingers, waiting for his angry reply.

"Tacky? Really Sonny? _Really?_" He snapped, though he didn't look angry enough to Sonny. She needed to do something more... "We act. We act perfectly! What more do you want for a drama show?" He added, an angry flail of the arms accompanying his query. On the inside, Sonny was laughing and grinning with amusement, but there was always the desire for more. Unmistakable and burning strong, but on the outside, she simply stared and watched, the effect starting to kick in. His deep blue eyes were slowly narrowing into thin slits, his mouth forming an iritated frown. On occasion, without meaning to, his hair covered his eyes when he hung his head when ranting, which gave him a more... well, "sexy" look.

"Chad, you don't care about the show. All you care about is the publicity that you get for performing in the show." Sonny commented, deciding to push his buttons for a little while. Anything else and that comment would have been true, but unfortunately for Sonny, that comment _was _about Mackenzie Falls.

"Sonny! I live for my show. It's made for me. Best show?" He cried, before he gestured to himself with his arms. "Best actor. Pshh!" He stated, throwing an uninterested swipe of the hand at the end of his sentence to indicate to her that he wasn't phased. But he was.

"Right sure. And it isn't for the awards you get? Or the praise you receive that boosts that ego of yours? Or is it maybe that everybody is so delusional into thinking that you're a great role model? Hmm, I wonder!" Sonny snidely remarked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You have no idea! I'm the perfect role model!" Chad exclaimed, before turning to his mirror and waving at himself with obvious self - adoration. Sonny rolled her eyes and sighed outwardly. "Look, I'm successful, have everything I could ever ask for _and _I'm good looking! I mean, honestly, who can resist a little of Chad Dylan Cooper?" Chad dared and Sonny rolled her eyes yet again. Though his conceit was expected, she still found it difficult to believe that he was oblivious to his own self-absorbance.

"Whatever Chad. That's the fake stuff. What the people who know you see is -"

"No, no, it's not fake! I _am _good-looking and I _am _successful!" Chad urged, an angry glint in his captivating eyes. Sonny watched him fiddle with his tie; how dare that worthless piece of clothing cling to his neck... Wait, what? Well, truth be told, whether she hated his guts or not, she couldn't deny those two facts.

"Yeah, sure, - Wait, what about the other thing? About you getting everything you want?" Sonny suddenly realised and interrogated Cooper about it immediately. She watched his gaze avert to the floor and he acted as if he hadn't heard her. Curious, she took a step towards him and brushed his arm to see what was wrong, but she felt him tense underneath of her fingertips. Strange...

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me before?"

"...I heard you."

"So, why didn't you answer me?" Sonny quizzed with a naive smile, her eyes watching him closely. Upon touching him, she could feel a certain closeness that she hadn't known that she felt for him until that single moment, but she defiantly shoved it to the back of mind. Not right now...

"Because you were right Sonny. Well, about that one thing anyway. I don't actually have alot that I want. It's all just kinda shoved into my hands, y'know?" The tall blonde shrugged. He didn't look sad, and yet he sounded so very disturbed. But Sonny chose to ignore that for now; she was mroe interested in somethign else at this moment in time.

"So what do you want Chad?" She carefully enquired, edging closer to him and putting her hand firmly on his upper arm. He turned in her light grip and she found herself face to face with the handsome seventeen year old.

"What do I want? ... I never really thought about it that much." He answered truthfully. Well, there's a first time for everything! She swore she saw his eyes flicker to her lips, but it could have just been her mind. These days, Chad had been nothing but trouble for her, though mostly, it was unintentional. It was just his actions that seemed to send her over the edge these days and she couldn't understand why. Well, she had a theory, but she wasn't sure if she was happy with it. And the theory was this: That maybe, just maybe, she could be... _in love _with Hollywood's biggest ever jerk? But that wasn't possibe - Was it? Either way, she was sure that it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"Well, if you could have just one thing _right now_, what would it be?" the perky brunette murmured, inching closer to Chad's face with her own. Chad suddenly smirked; much more in his character to do so, don't you think?

He swiftly leaned his head down and took her lips with his, kissing her gently. Sonny, shocked, blinked and stood rigid, but was slowly eased into the unusual display of affection when she felt his hand lovingly wrap around her waist and pull her against his body tightly, his fingers entwining with the bottom of her hair. Begining to feel slightly more comfortable, Sonny carefully raised a hand and skimmed the top of his hair; it was soft and warm to the touch, much like his chest was against was in no hurry, and was unexpectedly patient as he guided her through it. Getting familiar with the notion, she did it without the aid of his hand and kissed him a little harder, trailing her hands from his long, soft hair to the back of his neck, purposfully dragging her fingers down the sensitive flesh slowly. She was unsure and unconfident, but that was slowly changing as Chad worked his magic.

He pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck instead, slowly nuzzling his head in all the right places. Her hands automatically grabbed the lapels of his blazer tightly, so tight that she thought she would owe Chad a new one by the end of it! No words were exchanged between them, but they weren't needed; they understood each other pefectly from whatever noises the other was making. Chad tended to make less noise and seemed to be more active, but he appeared not to mind. Almost like he enjoyed giving her pleasure even more than he enjoyed receiving it. But Sonny was still on her toes throughout this whole play out.

"Chad..." She mumbled, gripping his shoulders tightly, but he didn't answer; simply smiled against her skin and nipped it gently with his teeth. The female couldn't help but feel charmed and attracted as she let out a sogy, accidental moan. Everything came together: His skin, his soft hair, his heavenly scent and one of his caring and compassionate moments all merged into one right in front of her eyes and she grinned, finding her confidence abruptively. She felt his hands skim the bare skin of her waist as his fingers cautiously spread across it, his joints cool and smooth, much like his voice as he whispered pleasent promises to her.

However, while Chad seemed to be collected and completely in control, he was slowly losing his control as well as Sonny was; he'd wanted this for God knows how long and now it was actually happened, it was like a pleasure overload and he wasn't sure how long he could go without him driving himself insane. She was perfect, every inch of her just impeccable, like an artists masterpiece, she was one of a kind.

He finally pulled away, gently and carefully, and smiled down at her.

"That was definitely number one on my "wants" list." He smirked and winked, looking down at her. She had a dopey smile on her face, yet she was saving face by giggling dizzily. "Seems like someone had too much Chad in one sitting." Chad teased with a grin. Then looking down at his watch, he noticed the time; he should have been on the set fifteen minutes ago!

"Sonny, I hate to leave so soon, but I'm late! Late, _late_..." He muttered, kissing her one final time before he slunk out of the door, already begining to fix his messed up hair style an adjust his hanging tie.

"Oh wow..." Sonny breathed out, swaying from side to side. This was definitely going to be an afternoon to remember and she should have known that it wouuld only lead to trouble...

**X x**

**So, done! Finally! This was supposed to be done AGES ago, but I got caught up in my other fanfictions so... D:, Sorry!**

**But this was ok, right? :3**

**Review? :3**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**


End file.
